Presently, online marketplaces enable consumers to review and order items for purchase by entering search terms, or keywords, into a search engine, or by selecting a broad category and exploring a list of items within that category, or among other items relating to that category. Such search-based or category-based systems are effective at identifying items when a consumer knows, either generally or specifically, what he or she is looking for. For example, a consumer searching for a bicycle may enter keywords such as “bicycle,” “Huffy,” or “Schwinn Crest” into a search engine, and receive information regarding dozens of different bicycles. Likewise, a consumer interested in buying sneakers may select a category “Clothing,” a subcategory “Shoes,” and a sub-subcategory “Sneakers” in order to review information regarding different types and models of sneakers. The power and potential of the contemporary online marketplace is limited only by the creativity of the user and the availability of the product offerings at the online marketplace.
Despite their capacity to expose users to information regarding a wide variety of available items, online marketplaces may be overwhelming to users in certain circumstances, such as when a user is not experienced in searching for items for a particular experience or event; when the user is searching for items across multiple categories; or when the user simply would like more guidance in navigating through the items available at an online marketplace. In such circumstances, the standard search-based or category-based methods for identifying desired items at an online marketplace are often insufficient.
For example, where a first-time parent is preparing a baby registry at an online marketplace, he or she may not know which items are essential upon the baby's arrival (e.g., a car seat for driving the baby home from the hospital), and which items may be merely desirable or are not immediately necessary (e.g., baby toys or shoes). Where a first-time bride is preparing a wedding registry, she may not know what types of appliances, furniture, window dressings or bath accessories she should select for inclusion in her registry. Also, where someone is planning a party or significant event, such as a wedding reception, he or she may not be aware of everything that he or she needs to know in order to host a successful party or event (i.e., recommended photographers, reception halls, chefs or bakers), or may simply want automated, guided assistance through the planning process.
Furthermore, it is believed that none of the existing systems and methods for engaging in electronic commerce is able to provide guided shopping experiences to users, including recommendations as to specific types or categories of items to be added to a registry or other list of items to be purchased by or on behalf of a user.